1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to wireless communication, and more particularly to a method and a device of synchronizing symbol timing, and OFDM communication system including the symbol timing synchronization device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In a communication system based on an Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM), channel delay profile estimation for a Single Frequency Network (SFN) is required. Guard Interval (GI) is inserted in a transmission signal to remove Inter-Symbol interference (ISI) due to channel delay in almost all OFDM systems, even though use of GI degrades transmission efficiency. For example, symbol timing synchronization in Video Broadcasting-Terrestrial/Handheld (DVB-T/H) systems may be classified into time-domain processing types using GI and Cyclic Prefix (CP) and frequency domain processing types using pilot symbols. Determination of exact symbol timing, that is, a symbol start position, is one of important factors for enhancing system performance.